


flying_monkees | That Which Was

by Flying_Monkees



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flying_Monkees/pseuds/Flying_Monkees





	flying_monkees | That Which Was

“….The serial killer has been tentatively identified as….”

  
**Click**

 

“..the murder of over 95 people. Police believe they now have a suspect and are in the process of apprehending him….”

 

**Click**

“…if you see this man, under no circumstances should you try and apprehend him! Please call 911 immediately and stay away from him….”

 

**Snap**

Mohinder turned off the TV. He couldn’t believe that the police had finally figured it out. After so many special people had died! And he felt responsible. It was his fault that the murderer had met and killed so many special people. If he hadn’t let him come with on the road trip! Sighing, he stood and went over to the window, staring at the street below.

 

Ninety-five people! And as if the police could stop him. There was no one left in the world that could stop him anymore. The cheerleader, Claire, was dead as were Matt Parkman and Hiro Nakamura and so many others. Even the one person that could’ve stopped him had been killed. Killed in such a gruesome manner and Mohinder suspected that _he_ had enjoyed every moment of it. Tears slid down Mohinder’s face, thinking of how the poor man had suffered under such evil. Mohinder was the only one left that even had a clue what the police were up against and they wouldn’t listen to him!

 

He had loved him, at one point. Without reason, passion making him blind to what should have been obvious. And now the guilt of that made him wince. If only he could turn back time, undo what had been done. But there was no turning back, no redemption. Love _didn’t_ conquer all.

 

And he knew. He knew that the devil with the charming good looks would be after him, would be coming to kill him. He had guns hidden around the house but it wouldn’t do any good. Nothing could kill him. Nothing could touch him. And he would know what Mohinder had in mind even before he knew himself! 

 

The door behind Mohinder suddenly shattered into a million little pieces. In the doorway a figure stood, dressed in black. Dark brown eyes glared at Mohinder. Mohinder stared at the figure, seeing his death come at last.

 

“Peter!”


End file.
